In the Dark or in the Light
by MeteorDeathKeeper
Summary: Nemuru gets a review on his past. O.o;


' In the Dark, Or In the Light. '  
By: MeteorDeathKeeper  
  
********  
Disclaimers: I was bored, and I didn't feel like writing an anime fic. So I decided ot use my own character. His name is Nemuru. I'll use a flashback in the begining to show how he is. I'll also put a link at the bottom to show what he looks like since I draw him allot. He is my ( TM )ed Character. No one can use him without permission. Wish me luck. Ooo profanity ::nods::  
  
//flashback//  
**thoughts**  
^^voice^^  
  
********  
  
A boy. A boy about the age of sixteen, is resting down in a field, holding his kiriai in his arms. His green eyes are staring at his folded hands on his lap. His dark brown hair blows along with the gust of wind that passes by him. Standing, the boy folds his arms taunt over his chest and begins to murmur to himself. Picking up his weapon he presses it against his shoulder. Reciting a poem that is his key to his past, and maybe to his future. His gaze meets the skys and the voice from his mind, talks aloud.   
  
" My name... my name is Nemuru. I come from the forest, where I was raised and cared for, by only myself. Those other, I don't know. If I am hurt the forest aids me. If I am sad, the forest cares, If I am angry it lets me take out my anger, and not throwning it back upon myself. "  
  
The boy closes his eyes and jumps swiftly into a tree nearby, Landing on one knee and one foot he looks up at the leaves of the old oak. He leans against the coarse bark and folds his long arms over his chest. He hums the poem to himself and them aloud, trying to control the wind to start up along with him, and join the verse. Understanding all around him he closes his eyes and jumps back down to the foot of the large oak. He turns around and faces the towering tree before him. Opening his mouth, the poem slides out with elegant ease.   
  
" And you run and you run to catch up with the sun,  
But its sinking,  
Racing to come back up behind you once again,  
The sun relative in a way but your older,  
The shorter the breath and one day closer to death. "  
  
His eyes open and stare at the tree meakly.  
  
" You grow to old my friend. I'm sorry for not coming sooner. Your death shall cause chaos through the forest. Being the place where most animals rest. I'm sorry, but it has come, and your death has taken its last step. Good-bye Father Oak. "  
  
He took a few steps away from the tree, having said his last words he watches as the tree seems to crinkle away and laugh at him. Turning around he looks at the tree bewildered. His eyes show their confusion and this seems to make the tree laugh at him a bit more. Nemuru's eyesbrows raise to stare at it.   
  
" For some reason. I'm afraid to ask. Tell me though. What is so funny. "  
  
^^ You really don't know. Well now is the time Nemuru. Before I did go, I was to tell you. To tell you you're past of horror and pain. Are you ready young forest warrior? ^^  
  
" I am ready, Please tell me, what I don't know. "  
  
^^ // Nemuru, a small boy.....  
  
Nemuru ran through the streets happily going to go home as fast as he could. Carring a message he just so wanted to tell his mother. The boy was about of four, his bangs falling into his eyes as he ran. His rather large green eyes sparkle as he runs into his house. Darting around corners of the rooms he gasps quietly as he enters to room his mother is in. Catching his breath almost automatically he stops directly in front of his mother. A bit confused he tugs lightly on the bottom of he dress, trying to get her attention.  
  
" Mother Mother!! I Finally heard news from Father!! Mo-mother..."  
  
His mother looked down at him and smiled lightly at him. Lifting the small boy into her arms, she whipes away her tears. Snuggling Nemuru to her chest, he wiggles and pulls away. Staring at her carring he sniffs and looks at her upset. His bangs flop back over his eyes until his mother slowly pushes them away. Her light blue eyes shine down and stare into his.  
  
" Nemuru, I'm afraid I have a bit of news as well. But please, tell me what you know. "  
  
Nemuru nodded and opened his mouth. " Mother! Father has joined the opposite side. He is join to fight against us! D-do you know why?! I only have heard this I do not know what they did. The man told me I was to little to believe the rest. "  
  
Bernece lightly shook her head and let him wiggle around and get comfortable in her lap. When he stoped wiggling he stared up at her a bit upset. He was always never taken seriously enough. He took after his father about being stubborn. Yet he had the kindess, and care of his Mother Bernece. His eyes wear also from his father, yet the brown hair wazs taken from the Mother. He blinked lightly and took hold of one of the long braids tailing down his mother's shoulder, until she lightly rested her hand upon his cheek.  
  
" My dear Nemuru. They have killed him. They have killed Father, because he was a threat. I'm sorry to say, I was along with him the whole time. If they hadn't killed him, he would have been able to cause peace between both sides. They didn't want it. The greedy bastards. They didn't want- "  
  
Bernece wasn't able to stop crying. She tears had just erupted down her face and trailed down her neck, until Nemuru tried to move them away. He began crying as well, but he jumped down and tried to do something to make his mother stop crying. When his mother cried he felt a low burst of emotion run through him. All at once he wanted to kill the bastards who killed his dear father. He wanted to go after his father for not going at night. So many emotions her going through him he screamed and fell to his knees on the ground.  
  
" Nemuru- are you a- "  
  
" Mother I will stop it. I will stop the fighting. On father's life on everyone that died so far. They will pay mother. I promise you. I will save and protect you, I will protect everyone. Please I will be back very soon. Stay safe.. please Mother.. "  
  
" Hes so young.. but he is so brave..." She murmured to low for the little boy's ears.  
  
With that the young boy darted out of the room as fast as his little legs would take him. He ran into his fathers room and grabbed a pendant. Shoving it into his pocket he darted back out of the room. Those assholes better believe him now, when he stared he was Narazake's son. Darting out of the house, he didn't hear for his mother's call.He ran down the road towards the large house at the end of the street.   
  
" I will.. I promise you.. "  
  
He entered the building and paused. He gasped lightly and took a few steps back. Nearly going to scream he covered his mouth and had to bite down hard into his hand to silence the scream. Small beads of crimson read down his hand, from biting it to hard. Pulling his hand out of his mouth, he licked the blood on his bottom lip. He peered into the room and tried his best to make his heart be quiet and stop pumping so hard. He had a very bad feeling that it would jump out of his chest.  
  
Swallowing lightly he watched as the man inside was being hurt. The guard grabbed onto the the mans collar and began to shake him in almost crushing shakes. Nemuru could only stare in horror as the man tried to force questions out of the man in front of him. It wasn't really a man.. more of a boy. About the age of eighteen. He was certainly well done, but there was something, wrong about him. Watching the man throw the boy across the room. Nemuru couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the room as fast as he could.   
  
" LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD! "  
  
The guard looked up and grinned. Staring down at the four year old, walking towards him slowly he shrugged his shoulders and leaned down over the boy. Nemuru crossed his arms and glared daggers the the man towering over him. The man sneered and a moan across the room triggered his thoughts back. He began to walk back to the other boy. Nemuru grabbed onto the mans leg and clung with his life. The man glared down at Nemuru.  
  
" Get off kid!! Who the fuck around you anyway?! How did you get in here?! "  
  
" My name is Nemuru. Nemuru Chishto. I am son of Narazake. "  
  
He watched as the man grinned and easily plucked the boy off his legs and held him at arms length. Watching the boy squirm, and try to hurt him, he grinned. ** No wonder he told us he had no family. Anyone knows that he wanted to protect them. Poor fool. He has such a stupid son. Oh well, might as well kill him while I'm at it. Then I could get my men onto where he hid his dear wife. ** He guard growled and dropped Nemuru, falling onto the ground with a harsh thud he glared behind him. Staring at the bloody soldier, he spit out blood and went to get up.   
  
The boy quickly got to Nemuru and hefted him into his arms. Running out of the room, the boy covered much more ground having longer legs then Nemuru. He ran out of the house and bolted into the forest, not even going to take a look behind him he made sure he was deep into for forest, before turning to Nemuru and opening his mouth.  
  
" So. You are Narazake's son. Heh. I'm Namiji. Chisaki Namiji. What were you doin' there kid? You could have got your life taken. Yet on the other hand, it looks like you got my life off of the death list, so I'm damn happy you did come. "  
  
The small boy smiled and climbed into the older boys lap, looking up at the boy with ice blue eyes he tried to see past them, into the soldier but it looked like that guy wouldn't come back. His eyes snapped back to reality and he darted up,.. stepping on the boys 'lap'. The older boy squinted lightly and picked up Nemuru. He whinced and stared at him a bit confused.   
  
" I certainly hope you didn't mean to do tha- "  
  
" Please! I have to see my mother! Please come with me! "  
  
The older boy nodded, lifting up Nemuru, he put him onto his shoulders, running out of the forest he tried to be best unseen, but with the bundle on his shoulders it was kinda hard not being noticed. Namiji's arms were wrapped tightly around the boy's legs so he wouldn't fall off his shoulders, Namiji looked up at the boy and asked quietly..  
  
" Okay kid, where do you live. "  
  
" Down the road, keep going. Its the yellow house on the right! My mother is the only one there. We did not live with anyone else. She will be the only one home. I asked her to stay there. "  
  
The boy under him nodded and took off for the yellow house. Nemuru's eyes widened as the door was wide open, not how he had left it. He tugged on a peice of blue hair and the boy stopped moving and looked up at Nemuru. Lightly taking him off his shoulders he placed him on the ground next to him. He un-cocked his gun and took a step in front of Nemuru. Walking into the living room, he growled lightly and pulled Nemuru away so he wouldn't look. Nemuru looked up with sad eyes, not knowing and confused.  
  
Nemuru was able to get a look into the room, and as he did he almost screamed, until Namiji quickly covered his mouth for him. He began to cry and clung to Namiji's chest, holding onto his clothes. He heard Namiji curse lowly in Japanese. He wrapped an arm around the crying boy. His eyes trailing to the clothes on the floor. He looked down at Nemuru who was mumbling to himself. The light green eyes looked up at him and whispered.  
  
" Please ....we must.. save.. my.. my Mother.. please.. "  
  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
du dun dun. This was only chanper one. I will write more soon.. hopefully. But I don't think people would Like it O.o;; No one ever reads these anyway o.o;;  
  
Meteor.  
  
( Picture of Nemuru, as a sixteen yr old )  
http://tote.homestead.com/files/carolynsdrawingjpg.jpg  



End file.
